1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semi-fitted blanket and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a blanket comprising a non-fitted portion and a fitted portion for securing the blanket onto one end of a mattress, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional blankets consist of a single sheet or a layered sheet including an insulating material that may be draped over a mattress. After moving beneath a typical blanket, during the course of sleeping, a restless sleeper may toss and turn and, as a result, pull at least a portion of the blanket to a different location on the mattress. Blankets can often become bunched on one side of a mattress. In the case of multiple sleepers in a bed, one sleeper may pull the blanket from its loosely draped position to a single side, thereby reducing and/or eliminating the benefit of the blanket to the other user. Thus, there is a need for an improved semi-fitted blanket for substantially securing the blanket to a mattress.